Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some such computing systems are systems which integrate a plurality of different applications. For instance, one such computing system is a productivity service computing system that integrates a plurality of different productivity applications (such as a word processing application, a spreadsheet application, a slide presentation application, etc.) and allows users to subscribe to one or more of the integrated applications. The computing system can also host integrated services such as document management services, social network services, electronic mail (email) services, among others.
By integrated, in one example, it is meant that the applications or services can be managed and configured through a portal so users can be added through the portal. Also, in one example, with integrated applications, each user can have a single sign-on to obtain access to all of the applications. In addition, updates or upgrades to the integrated applications are released, on a periodic basis.
When a user subscribes to one or more of the applications, the user may install a client component corresponding to the productivity service, that provides the user with access to the one or more applications or services that the user has subscribed to, on the productivity service computing system.
In such computing systems, it is not uncommon for the productivity service computing system to roll out additional code or modifications to the existing code. For instance, the productivity service computing system may roll out an upgraded version, bug fixes to an existing version, or a wide variety of other modifications or changes to the integrated productivity applications and services.
It may be that a user who is using one or more of the applications or services that he or she has subscribed to may encounter an issue which is a problem that degrades or inhibits operation of one or more of the applications or services. Because the applications are integrated, it can be difficult for the user to identify which particular application or service is causing the issue. For instance, upgrades or revisions to one application or service may cause an issue in another integrated application or service.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.